Scars
by The Truth In Fiction
Summary: ‘Wait, whose arm is that?’ She instantly bolted up right upon thinking this. Then she saw that unmistakable hair ‘No, anyone but him’ I use dialogue in right from the season one finale so don’t read if you don’t want to know.
1. Chapter 1

Scars This fic will only be a couple of chapters long and is all spoilers for "Much 'I Do' About Nothing"

Summery: 'Wait, whose arm is that?' She instantly bolted up right upon thinking this. Then she saw that unmistakable hair 'No, anyone but him' all my dialogue in this chapter is right from the season one finale so don't read if you don't want to know.** Spoiler**

I unfortunately don't own Gossip Girl tear

**Scars**

Blair was in heaven she was on soft sheets with an arm that felt so protecting and comfortable draped over her small frame. A small smile pulling at her lips.

'Wait, whose arm is that?' She instantly bolted up right upon thinking this.

Then she saw that unmistakable hair 'No, anyone but him' she thought as she removed her leg from on top of his.

She slapped his arm just to make sure he was really there.

"Ow!"

It was him Chuck Bass in her bed.

Blair, gasp and jumped off the bed as quickly as she could, al she could say was, "Who, what, when, where, why?"

"We were up late plotting against Georgina. We must have dozed off." Chuck states not bothering to even sit up in her bed.

"And you were on the floor!" Blair snapped while she adjusted her bra strap.

"I didn't want to hurt my back!" Chuck still has not bothered to move.

"Why, it's not like you do anything athletic." Blair retorted.

"Well, that's not entirely true now, is it?" Chuck said smugly as he finally sat up.

"Fine, anything that requires you removing your scarf." Blair replied with a look of disgust on her face as she recalled the time it keep it on the entire time they were… well you know.

"That was one time. It was chilly." Chuck was unable to keep a smirk off his face as he recalled they same time as Blair.

"Eh, enough about the past." She really didn't need to go their.

Chuck checked his watch and jumped up and put his jacket on as Blair continued "Before you landed in my bed we actually landed on a good idea."

Chuck hurried to put on the rest of his belongings "I trust you can take it from here. I have a best man's speech to write and no time to write it."

"Don't worry. I can be a bitch for the both of us." Blair replied in a snotty tone.

"I still have the scars on my back to prove it." Chuck couldn't resist bringing up the past.

Blair instantly made a face and started to push him toward the door at this. She had to do something to stop from going back to the time she grabed Chucks back so hard she made him bleed.

Unfazed Chuck continued "You know they say if you love something you should set it free."

This caused Blair to let out a disgusted grunt as she pushed him into the hall and retorted, "They say if you hate something you should slam the door in its face." As she did just that.

However Chuck was able to get in almost his whole reply before it closed, "I love it when you talk..."

Blair looked at the sealing in annoyance and then down at the floor as she felt a smile return as she thought about how good it at felt to be curled up with him. 'NO' she seamed in her head 'DON'T THERE IS NOTHING GOOD ABOUT WAKING UP NEXT TO CHUCK BASS'


	2. Chapter 2

This fic will only be a couple of chapters long and is all spoilers for "Much 'I Do' About Nothing" This fic will only be a couple of chapters long and is all spoilers for "Much 'I Do' About Nothing"

Summery: 'Wait, whose arm is that?' She instantly bolted up right upon thinking this. Then she saw that unmistakable hair 'No, anyone but him' the beginning of this chapter (B and V exchange) is right from the season one finale so don't read if you don't want to know.** Spoiler**

I unfortunately don't own Gossip Girl tear

**Scars**

Blair didn't know why she was going to talk to Vanessa, but she was, she sat at Nate's empty seat all looked ant his plate and commented, "Looks like Nate isn't a fan of the fish" she couldn't help but be snotty so she added after a pause, "or his date."

Vanessa instantly responded, "Blair, I'm with Nate and you're at the singles table. Deal with it."

Blair was offended by this, she really didn't care that Nate was seeing Vanessa. She just had to take her anger out on someone because no mater how hard she hated to admit it she was unset she hadn't seen Chuck since she slammed the door in his face. All Blair could do was tell the truth in a "I just feel sorry for you is all. Dating an Archibald is a tortured process. The endless supply of family drama. The fact that he never really got over Serena. Though … falling for someone who's in love with Serena, you already know how that feels, don't you?" After she finished The two girls engaged in a staring contest.

They only stopped when Eric came up and grabbed the back of Blair's chair mentioning the one person Blair really wanted to talk to,__"Hey have you guys seen Chuck, it's time for his speech."

Vanessa instantly replied, "I'll look for him." and then added looking at Blair, "Maybe he's with my date."

'She really was good at word wars maybe she really did have what it took to be in the UES, what it took to be to be the wife of Nate Archibald.' Blair thought.

After Vanessa was out of sight Blair told Eric she would look to and went in the opposite direction of Vanessa.

Blair had only been searching for about two minutes when she saw Chuck standing on a balcony in a not far from the ballroom looking out on the city.

She walked up behind him and said, "You know if you miss giving your speech because you were to lay to move you might as well have helped me with Gorgena."

Chuck turned around startled; he had clearly been lost in thought.

Seeing his distracted state she asked, "Are you ok, you seen distracted."

Recomposing himself he turned toward her and said, "Fine, I was just trying to decide what to say exactly."

"I thought you wrote the speech this morning when you abandon me." Blair said clearly getting aggravated.

Chuck let out a small chuckle before replying, "I did but something about it doesn't fell right."

"Well Eric sent me to look for you so you either have to go with it or wing it, and I don't recommend the latter." Blair said in a hurried voice.

"Why do you always have to use such sophisticated words all the time I mean latter come on what is this a Jane Austin novel." Chuck said ignoring her effort to get him to return to the reception.

Blair sighed frustrated and said in an almost evil voice "Fine, get kicked out of your house again for ruining your dad's perfect wedding."

Chuck couldn't help but say, "I will go right now if you give me a kiss." As he said this he reached out his arm and pulled Blair up against himself and was just about to kiss her when she managed to free herself from his grasp and respond.

"Never again, now go." She said walking swiftly out of the room with much confidence.

Chuck smirked as he followed her back into the ballroom he knew what he was going to say.


	3. Chapter 3

This fic will only be a couple of chapters long and is all spoilers for "Much 'I Do' About Nothing" This fic will only be a couple of chapters long and is all spoilers for "Much 'I Do' About Nothing"

Summery: 'Wait, whose arm is that?' She instantly bolted up right upon thinking this. Then she saw that unmistakable hair 'No, anyone but him' the some of this chapter (Chuck's toast), is right from the season one finale, I also based it off of some pitchers I saw, so don't read if you don't want to know.** Spoiler**

I unfortunately don't own Gossip Girl tear

**Scars**

Chuck stud up and raised his champagne glass and hit it with a spoon. He spoke in a surprisingly relaxed tune considering what he was about to say, "I'd like to make a toast." he paused and looked down for a few seconds this was going to ether make her really mad or finally get her to listen, "One thing I've learned is that in the face of true love you don't just give up," he looked Blair right in the eye and said is a slightly softer voice, "even if the object of your affection is begging you to." There it was all he ever needed; Blair was smiling back at him as he said this.

Chuck waited until all the speeches were done and people had started to dance so that the attention was off his table to get out his phone and send a text to Blair.

**Care for a dance.**

He looked at Blair and saw her instantly respond. He opened his phone the second it vibrated.

**That depends **

He responded

**On**

Her replay made he chuckle.

**Whether or not you ask me like a real man.**

He instantly stood up and headed to her table and held out his hand.

She took it right away and whispered so that only he could hear, "Well who knew Chuck Bass knew how to be a gentleman?"

He lead her by both hands onto the dance floor as he replied in a teasing tone, "I rarely show it when there are no ladies around," he smirked as he added, "and know lady would never do what you said you would do to Georgina."

Blair smiled despite his insult and said as they stated to sway to the music, "Did," she paused before saying, "we won't see her for a while if ever again."

"I'm proud of my girl." Chuck said in full truth.

Blair laughed the most genuine laugh she ever had and said in a snotty tone, "Your girl? You must be delusional Bass."

Chuck just smirked and said, "True, but you wish you were."

"Too much pot has gone to your head; you really need to lay off." Blair said in a semi serious tone because it really is dangerous and she really did want him to stop.

"I make you a deal, you come with me to Tuscany and I will not smoke for a month."

"That month starts now." Blair said with a small smile.

Chuck grinned and said, "Yes it does because we leave in three days."

AN: So that is it the end of my spoiler fan fiction I hope you liked it.


End file.
